De futuros inciertos y verdades
by m's journal
Summary: "Porque yo, a diferencia de ellos, no te digo lo que quieres escuchar." Situado después de "The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester". Samchel/Evanberry.


**GLEE es propiedad de RIB y FOX. La historia es mía. **

* * *

"_No quiero que cometa los mismos errores que yo"_

Desde que entramos a la escuela, lo único que es seguro que se repita todos los años, sin falta, es el típico discurso "debes sacar buenas notas para así entrar a la universidad cuando llegue el tiempo". Y, aunque pareciera ser algo completamente fastidioso, había algo de realidad en esas palabras.

Sam se había dado cuenta de eso cuando regresó de Lima, y lo máximo que pudo conseguir en su vieja escuela secundaria había sido el puesto de ayudante de Coach. Lo cual, había sido un milagro por sí solo, pues estaba seguro que se debía tener al menos una licenciatura para eso*.

La universidad no sólo eran los años en los que podías "vivir la vida loca", si no también eran años en los que tu futuro se definía según tu elección, y, sobre todo, donde tus oportunidades de vida se aclaraban frente a ti.

Él sabía que Rachel creía que ya no necesitaba la universidad, que el saltar directamente a trabajar la llevaría lejos, pero, honestamente, él no creía lo mismo. Tenía claro que la universidad no era para todos, y que se podía llegar a lugares sin ella, pero, quería que ella recordara que ya había saltado muy temprano antes, y que viera eso no le había funcionado para nada.

Podría sonarle grosero a todos sus amigos, pero Rachel estaba haciendo un error enorme al no ver la imagen más grande, y darse cuenta que estaba tropezando con la misma piedra por segunda vez.

Y no era que no quisiera que trabajara en sus sueños, pero que se preparara más y luego volver a Broadway.

"Uno nunca termina de aprender, Sammy." Había dicho su mamá cuando él había exclamado su -entonces deseo- de no estudiar la universidad. "Un día crees saber todo, pero mi amor, el próximo te darás cuenta que sabes nada."

Y, Cheesus lo perdone, tenía miedo también. Tenía miedo que con todo el glamour de Broadway ella se olvidara de él. En esos pocos meses, Rachel Berry había dejado de ser su amiga, y tenía pavor de perder lo poco que habían construido. Al menos con la universidad tendrían un poco más de tiempo para fortalecer su relación, y que ella no se envolviera completamente con sus presentaciones en Broadway.

"Entonces, dime qué está pasando."

1, 2, 3 segundos. Él suspiró. Hace más de quince minutos que los dos se encontraban a solas en la sala de coro, y ninguno se había atrevido a decir algo, hasta ahora.

"Creo que estás cometiendo un error." Dijo, por centésima vez. Rachel resopló.

"No otra vez," se quejó, "¿por qué no puedes apoyarme como los demás, huh?" "Porque yo, a diferencia de ellos, no te digo lo que quieres escuchar." Frunció su ceño. Sam empezaba ya a exasperarse. Y no era el único. Por la cara Rach, podía notar que ella, también, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

"Ese no es el punto, Sam"

"¡El punto es que, ya hiciste esto una vez Rachel, y mira a dónde te llevó!" gritó exasperado, pero al ver la expresión de dolor en las facciones de Rachel, se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse, "¿por qué no entiendes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, uhm?" dijo en un susurro, sentándose junto a ella en el piano.

"¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor, si no es lo que quiero?" dijo ella después de unos segundos. Sam se volteó hacia ella, pero Rachel sólo miraba las teclas del piano. Eso sólo sirvió para que él se cabreara aún más.

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Haz lo que quieras." Apretó su mandíbula y él también, se dedicó a ver las teclas del piano.

"No seas así," la irritación era más que obvia en la voz de Rachel, "tu opinión es importante para mí Sam, y duele que no me apoyes en esto."

"Lo siento, Rae. Pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer. **No** te mereces que te mienta, aunque sea para complacerte." Murmuró, pasando su mano por su cabello.

"¿Podemos al menos dejar de pelear por esto? Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero por favor apóyame. Si me tropiezo, si fallo, si cualquier cosa, al menos quiero estar bien contigo." La voz de Rachel se quebró a mitad de su discurso, e hizo que Sam reaccionara de inmediato.

"Hey, hey, hey," la abrazó, "pase lo que pase estaré aquí, ¿vale? Hasta que ya no me quieras a tu lado, ahí estaré. No te voy a dejar, ¿entendido?" Murmuró suavemente en su oído, y ella asintió, sin soltarse de su abrazo.

"Eso es todo lo que pido."

"Entonces, dalo por hecho," sonrió y besó su frente.

No, todavía no estaba de acuerdo con no ir a la universidad, y no, su miedo a perderla no se había ido.

Pero, era hora de dejar de pensar en un futuro incierto, y disfrutar del presente frente a él. Si las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos, al menos podría decir que lo intentaron, y que no se rindió sin luchar. Por lo mientras, viviría en el "pasará lo que tenga que pasar."

Ya pensaría en el futuro en otro momento.

* * *

**Se supone que tenía que escribir otro capítulo de P4U pero terminé escribiendo esto. Culpo a los escritores de GLEE. **

*** No estoy segura de cómo funcionen las cosas en EU pero aquí en México (a menos que tengas "contactos") necesitas mínimo una licenciatura para trabajar como maestro o suplente de maestro según mi padre (que es profesor de cultura/educación física). **

**Lamento si hay algún error pero el editar en un iPad apesta. Ya pasaré mañana a corregir cualquier imperfecto que encuentre. **

**Si les gustó, por favor háganmelo saber. Me alegrarán el día, en serio.**

**Pregunta: ¿qué piensan que pasará en el episodio final de GLEE? **

**Si no lo han hecho, les invito a leer mis otras historias. Sólo den click a mi perfil y las encontrarán ahí. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida :)**

**mucho amor, **

**-M **


End file.
